Fighting For Your Love
by Eyoz
Summary: Emmett and Rosalie are homeless, living on little more than hope. But how much longer can Emmett keep on hoping, keep on praying, for something that seems impossible?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** - Well hello there. (: This is my first story here on _, _so please leave a review, and let me know what you think. It's a song-fic, based on "Living On A Prayer" by "Bon-Jovi." If you haven't heard it before, you should definatly listen to it! (:

**Disclaimer** - I don't own _Twilight _or the song _Living On A Prayer_ and I'm most definatly not _Bon-Jovi._

**Fighting For Your Love**

"_Tommy used to work on the docks  
Unions been on strike  
He's down on his luck...it's tough, so tough"_

I always knew that it was going to be hard. After I lost my job at the supermarket, I was aware that money would be tight. But I'd never imagined that it was going to be like this. It was my duty to take care of my long time girlfriend, Rosalie. I failed though. I'd failed to take care of the most important person in my life.

After I lost my job, or was _laid-off _as my good-for-nothing boss called it, I couldn't get a job anywhere. For weeks on end I looked through job page after job page, website after website, but due to the recession that the country was facing, no one would take me on. I honestly tried my hardest; heck, I even started going to church. I did anything and everything to rake in some money, but nothing I did worked. The bills started piling up, until one day the police came knocking on our door. We were being evicted. That was when things took a turn for the worse.

So here we are; living in an abandoned flat, with nothing but an old mattress and the clothes we are wearing. We had absolutely no money, and hadn't eaten a decent meal for weeks. Any food we got, I instantly gave to Rose, my darling Rose. If it wasn't for her, I honestly don't know if I would have the strength to go on. She really is my angel.

"_She says we've got to hold on to what we've got  
cause it doesn't make a difference  
If we make it or not. We've got each other and that's a lot  
For love – we'll give it a shot"_

I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, and pressed my lips to the top of her head. She turned and pushed her cheek against mine.

"Don't worry baby. Me and you, we're going to get through this." She whispered in my ear.

I sighed; she was so optimistic, most girls would have given up by now. They would have left me, and found someone else. Someone who wasn't a worthless low-life who couldn't even afford to buy his girlfriend food to eat. She glared at me as if she knew what I was thinking, before gently kissing my neck.

"Don't even think like that. You know that I would never leave you. I love you Emmett, don't you ever forget it. And when you love someone, you share the good times _and_ the bad times."

"_Whoah, were half way there  
Living on a prayer  
Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear  
Living on a prayer"_

I looked down at her and smiled. I don't know what I did in a previous life to deserve her. Maybe I took a bullet for a king, or something heroic like that. But the smile was wiped off my face as she started coughing violently. She wasn't well, and was getting weaker every day. I rubbed my hand across her back in circular motions, in an attempt to stop her coughing. I knew it wouldn't work, but I had to do something. My breath caught in my throat as she looked up at me. There were tears streaming down her face, due to the lack of oxygen which was caused by her severe coughing. Huge purple bags surrounded her pale blue eyes, and her cheekbones jutted out from her now sallow skin. Her once stunningly beautiful face now possessed a haunted, almost dead look.

"_Gina dreams of running away  
When she cries in the night  
Tommy whispers baby it's okay, someday"_

The tears that were now rolling down her face had nothing to do with her coughing. I softly wiped them away with my thumb.

"Baby, maybe we should take you to a hospital-"

"No. They will contact Dad, and I'm not going back home." She murmured hoarsely. I was beginning to wonder whether she could talk any louder anymore.

"But you're sick."

"I'm fine, I just-" Her sentence was cut off as a fresh round of coughing took over her already frail body. Had the situation been less serious, I may have laughed, but as blood started pouring from her mouth, laughing was the last thing I wanted to do. I pulled her hair out of her face, and noticed that her shoulders where shaking horribly. What kind of a boyfriend was I, letting my girlfriend become this ill? I didn't care what she said; I was taking her to the hospital. I scooped up her delicate body, cradling her close to me.

"We're going to the hospital now Rose. You're going to be ok. We're going to be alright, both of us."

She mumbled something against my shoulder, before going completely limp. Her head lolled over my arm, swinging as though her neck was broken. Tears began flowing down my face, but I made no notion to wipe them away, I just kept running. I didn't know which direction the hospital was, and with only dim street lights to guide me, I didn't know whether I'd be able to find it. But I knew that I had to keep running.

"We're going to get through this, that's what you said. You said we'd be OK. _You're_ going to be OK baby. Can you hear me? You're going to be fine. Just remember that I love you. I love you Rose."

"_We've got to hold on ready or not  
You live for the fight when it's all that you've got"_

Now all I could do was hope. Hope and pray. Because Rose, well she was someone worth fighting for.

**End.**

* * *

**A/N **- There you go. (: What did you think? Was it any good? Please leave a review to let me know what you think. Thanks. (:

A Real Dreamer.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **- Ok, so this was origionally a one-shot, but then I thought that it was kind of harsh leaving y'all not knowing whether Emmett made it to the hospital. So here you go. (:

**Disclaimer **- I don't own _Twilight_

**Against All Odds**

I burst through the hospital doors, Rose still lying limply in my arms. I winced as the bright lights and piercing white of the walls stung my eyes. My legs burned with fatigue after running who knows how many miles to get here, but my arms weren't tired at all. I could barely feel her; it felt like I was carrying air. When had she lost so much weight? I ran up to the reception desk, and was faced with a rather shocked looking secretary, but I don't think it was the body hanging in my arms that startled her.

"I need a doctor! Now, please." I almost screamed at her.

"Why do you need a doctor, sir?" She replied in bored and rehearsed voice.

I slammed my eyes shut, and quickly counted to ten in my head. It took every ounce of my now waning self control not to shout "are you blind?!" at the ditzy receptionist.

"My girlfriend had been coughing up blood, and passed out about 30 minutes ago."

"Your name is?"

"Emmett Cullen." I growled out. Does it matter what _my_ name is? Surely she should be finding a doctor for Rose?!

"And her name is?"

"Rosalie Hale."

"So you two aren't related?"

"No, of course we're not related. I've already told you that she's my girlfriend." I practically snarled. "Now I swear to God, Buddha, Ganesha or whoever you believe in, if you don't get me a doctor soon, I'll go find one myself." I don't know whether it was my tone of voice, or the probably murderous look in my eyes but she nodded at me.

"If you'd go take a seat over there, then-"

"That won't be necessary Miss White; I'll take care of Miss Hale." I turned around to face the doctor who had spoken. He was fairly young, with tousled blonde hair. "Hello, I'm Dr. Lawson, and I'll be your Doctor. Please follow me." He turned and led me to a small box-shaped room. There were some rather wilted flowers on the windowsill and a small bed laying against the wall, but other than that the room was bare. "Mr Cullen, if you could just lay Miss Hale down there," he gestured to the bed, "then we can begin examining her."

I reluctantly laid her down, before stepping back.

"What has been the problem with her?" Dr. Lawson asked, while listening to her breathing through a stethoscope.

"She's had a violent cough for several weeks, seems to have lost a lot of weight and started coughing up blood." As I listed the ailments, I mentally kicked myself. How on earth could I have waited this long before taking her to the hospital? I was nothing short of a monster.

"Ok, I have an idea what is wrong with her, but I would like to do some X-Rays, just to make sure I'm right."

"What? What do you think is wrong with her?" I frantically asked.

"I may be wrong, but I have a suspicion that Miss Hale is suffering from Tuberculosis." Dr. Lawson replied calmly.

"TB? That can be treated right? She's going to be OK isn't she?!"

"If you let me take her to the X-Ray room Mr Cullen, then if it is TB we can start to treat her with a course of antibiotics."

I simply nodded, afraid that my voice would fail me, before stepping out the way of the door. Mr Lawson wheeled Rose past me, and rushed down the hall. I felt my back slipping down the wall, before my bottom hit the floor. I pulled my knees up to my chest, and then buried my face in them. Tuberculosis; that can be fatal. What if Rose died? It would be my fault. I should have realised it sooner.

After what seemed like hours, Dr. Lawson entered the room pushing the bed that Rose was laying it. However, he was now accompanied by a group of nurses, who instantly started attaching tubes and monitors to her before shuffling out. Dr. Lawson turned to face me, and smiled.

"She does have TB, however luckily we caught it before it got too bad. She is now on a course of antibiotics, and should be on the road to recovery. I wouldn't expect her to wake up though, she is quite heavily medicated. You can talk to her though if you want, she may be able to hear you."

I gave my thanks before he left the room. I slowly walked over to Rose, and took hold of her hand. I couldn't believe how cold and clammy it felt. She looked so helpless lying there silently and deathly still, with tubes sticking out of her, and monitors beeping constantly. Tears began to run down my face as I started down at my baby girl.

"Please don't be angry with me Rose. I know you didn't want to come to the hospital, but it's a good job you did. You have Tuberculosis, but don't worry about that because you're on medicine now, and you're going to get better. I'll be right beside you as soon as you wake up. I love you Rose.

---------

The days turned into weeks, and still she just lied there not moving at all. Although I didn't mention it to the doctors, I began to give up hope. They'd been feeding her through tubes, as she wasn't in a fit state to feed herself. The Rose I knew, _my_ Rose, would never want to be fed through a tube. She was stronger than that; at least, she used to be. But I never left her. I stayed by her side, holding her hand, leaving only when absolutely necessary. In the last week I had slept for no more than five hours. I was exhausted, I couldn't deny that, but I would rather never sleep again than leave her. I felt that someone was watching me and noticed that Dr. Lawson was standing in the doorway smiling at me.

"Doctor, do you have any idea when she will wake up?"

"Yes, actually I do. We have cut down on her medication so she should wake up sometime today."

My heart leapt into my throat at the thought of Rose waking up. Now I just had to wait.

---------

I woke with a start as I felt someone stir in the bed next to me. I stared down at the body lying there, and felt like jumping for joy when her eyelids fluttered open. She squeezed my hand and smiled up at me.

"Oh my god, Rose. I didn't think you were going to wake up, and-" I couldn't continue as a sob escaped my throat.

"I told you that we were going to make it through this. Me and you, that's what I said," she hoarsely replied.

I leaned down and tentatively pressed my lips to her forehead. Now I knew; it was defiantly worth living on a prayer.

**End.**

* * *

**A/N **- So there you go. What did you think? Personally I don't like this chapter as much as the first; I don't think it has so much emotion. But let me know what you think. (: I'm starting to write another one shot. Its a Japser and Alice fic, so check it out when I post it. (:

A Real Dreamer.


End file.
